Dímelo
by Maziikeen94
Summary: What happens when the one you love, loves someone else? How do you move on from that?


**AN: a oneshot based on Dime by Ivy Queen. It's perfect. I hadn't heard it in forever but since I was searching up old songs I use to love while writing a different story lol I found this song again and I just need to get this out haha. If ya like it- sweet, if not- it's cool. :)**

Luke was trying his best to seem unfazed by what was unfolding in front of his eyes. Scott was proposing to her, right now. He was down on his knee, giving a speech of their romance and her eyes or something, or something because Luke really wasn't paying attention to what Scott was saying, he was too focused on her. She had tears welling up and her mouth was slightly open. He simply saw her head shake out a yes as they kissed and embrace.

It was in that moment that he realized what was happening. She's going to marry Scott, another man. He can't help but think over everything that lead to this moment. While everyone was cheering and congratulating. He looks over at Lisa, trying to decide why he let this go on for so long. Lisa was great, actually perfect but he'd be lying if it still felt like it was missing something. Now witnessing the kiss, the embrace, her smile- he realizes there's a pain in his chest, a pain he's long ignored. Though it seems Anguish feel like it's killing him. It reminds him of being stabbed but time keeps on passing. The night is still going while he's replaying the past. He sees the past in black and white like her favorite films.

He sees she's finally alone and everyone else too busy dancing, he decides it's his chance to talk to her privately.

He walks over to Rossi's hallway, watching her check her phones. Her beautiful hair half up and half down, the curls just reaching pass her shoulders. She's wearing a beautiful light pink and black dress with a a cardigan that was 2 different colors. He chuckles at how adorably beautiful she is, always has been.

She looks up,"Hey newbie, you sneaking up on me with your cat like stealth!"

Luke responds with another chuckle, "Chica, you're facing this direction, you should've heard me."

With an eyeroll, "Sure. I just got engaged, I'm keyed up last thing I'm thinking about is you startling me."

Luke stiffs a bit with her comment but decided he's got to talk with her.

"Can we talk outside for a bit?"

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Yes, I want to chat but it's getting pretty rowdy in there."

She follows him out to the Garden. They sit in silence. Luke's trying to gather up his courage. In the middle of his thoughts she speaks up, "Seriously, are you okay? You know I'm here for you. Aside from all the teases, you know we're family."

She grabs Luke's had and he just blurts out, "I love you. Correction, I'm in love with you."

She removed her hand and fidgets before she speaks, "I don't know what to say. Not the lie people say when they're uncomfortable, I honestly don't know what to say. Except for I'm sorry? I guess, I just- I love you but the in love phase has passed, Luke."

He looks at her eyes and they tell him everything he needs to know but he still can't let go without a fight.

"I don't know how to do that? How did you pass the phase? Tell me how do I get you out of my mind and from my soul if you don't want to leave. You exist there. You flourish there. I don't know if you failed or I failed. I looked for you and I didn't find you in anyone else and so i'll ask you to stay with me. I'll tell you why I can't let go because living without your caresses is torture."

Luke reaches for her hand, but she pulls away and gets up, "Wait, you want to blame me for our failure? You started dating Lisa- you still are, by the way. You want me to just stay with you after the pain you put me through. We went out, we even kissed and talked about future plans- then you accepted a date. How about you me how do You can do that? If these feeling were real, you would have acted on them. I've moved on, I do still care about you but I'm not in love with you. I can understand your pain, but I can't relieve you of it at my own expense. I am going back inside to my fiancé. You wanted me to tell you how? But you don't need me to tell you look at Lisa."

She walks back into the house leaving Luke shocked and lost in thought.


End file.
